Until today there is no routing approach described in any of the IEEE standards regarding vehicular communications. The present disclosure provides a mechanism to overcome this network requirement. Although the IPv6 configuration is specified at section 6.5 of IEEE Std 1609.3-2010 [1], no routing protocol is discussed in the standard, and no IPv4 configuration is even mentioned. IEEE Std 1609.3-2010 [1] specifies that each provider advertising a service should be able to configure its IPv6 based on the information received in the WaveRoutingAdvertisement of a WAVE Service Advertisement (WSA), in an one-way communication between nodes within the network. These facts are disclosed in order to illustrate the technical problem addressed by the present disclosure.